


Bull On Ice

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Denmark and England have very different temperatures, Fluff, I fell in to this ship and I can't get out, M/M, Over dressing for the weather, puffy coat overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Adam learns that his wonderful bull is not a fan of the cold.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bull On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> This is completely based off of [ FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten)'s comic [here](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/1317892773735968770?s=20).
> 
> A huge huge thank you to the amazing [Dontbevain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain) for betaing!

[ ](https://imgur.com/WycWSpt)

Adam rechecked his phone before switching it to vibrate and slipping it into his satchel. He turned towards the narrow stairs of their home and frowned a little.

“Elias, come on! We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

Adam sighed with a small sniff as he buttoned the last few buttons of his black Ted Baker peacoat, pulling on sleek black leather gloves that he bought himself as a present when he had broken the big story on the underground rat people cult in London. Autumn had come so suddenly it had taken Adam by surprise, having to switch out his light breathable clothes with thick sweaters and wool trousers. He glanced upstairs, where Elias was supposed to be getting ready, but it was suspiciously quiet up there.

It had been six months since Elias moved back with him to England after Adam’s story in Norway, deciding to leave his family home back in Denmark to be with his ‘dearest Adam’. Adam tried to stifle it but he was sure he didn't fool anyone when the dopey grin broke out across his face when Elias used the pet name as he tenderly held his hand. It has been a whole new experience than visiting each other; now they were around each other constantly. It had taken a little bit for them to adjust, tempers and tears that were quickly soothed with soft kisses afterward, but soon they found their groove, and everything was just fucking marvelous.

He checked the hallway mirror to admire his appearance, his curls a little shorter than they had been before, but now they had more volume. He grinned at his reflection. 

Then he waited.

Waited.

Waited.

He jumped when a loud crash came from their bedroom and then made his way towards the stairs before he heard the hallway floor creak upstairs. Well, Elias hadn’t died if he was still walking around up there, but it was starting to get a bit ridiculous how long he was waiting for his partner to get ready. Normally, it was Adam’s fault when they were late, with his need to dress fashionably, his ten-step skincare routine, styling his curls perfectly and artfully tousled before leaving, but this time he made sure to start early so that he wasn’t late for this. They were meeting Gabriel and his new fiancée for dinner while the couple was in town. Elias had been very excited about this dinner for the whole week. 

He had regaled Adam with all the facts about Gabriel’s new lady, how she was a teacher inland of Ork, she had curly red hair, liked to talk about her pet cats and her name was Clara.

So Adam was a little confused as to why, if Elias was so excited about this trip, he was taking forever to come down. His usually adorable old man fashion didn’t take much time to assemble, and he normally only tried combing his mustache a little after Adam had bought him a little comb and trimmer for his birthday. 

“Elias!” He called out again, resting a hand on his hip.

“I’m coming!” Came the weirdly muffled voice of his dear, and Adam’s eyes widened as he watched an enormous mass of orange polyester emerge from the top of the stairs. It made him feel vaguely threatened. “I am almost there!”

Adam watched, horrified, as Elias started to descend the stairs. The scraping sound of his jacket against the walls was a noise Adam thought he’d never have to hear. The man was wrapped in so many layers it was overwhelming to look at. He wore light grey snow bibs over a heavy set of deep brown snow boots that looked more suited for the arctic tundra than London in late October. The thick snow proof mittens were the same color as the boots, just peeking out of the overstuffed orange sleeve. Elias continued to scooch precariously down the stairs. The worst was probably the amount of faux-fur around Elias' barely visible face. Adam didn’t even know they made coats with hoods that were fur-lined. All he could see of the man he loved, through the fur, scarf and hat underneath, was his bright amber colored eyes and the mustache he loved to kiss so much.

“Elias!” Adam yelped when the man almost tipped forward too much, his feet nearly missing a step. Adam was about to bolt up the stairs when Elias caught himself on the railing.

“I am fine. I’m fine.” Elias reassured, though it was so muffled he might as well have been speaking Danish to Adam. “I am almost there.”

Adam waited, worried that this might turn into that Indiana Jones scene where the giant boulder almost squashed Jones as it rolled after him. He reached out for Elias when the man came close enough, hands gripping the insanely thick coat, helping his dear down the last step. Elias was already a giant, but with all the layers, he suddenly seemed so much bigger. Adam frowned, but it was weak as he reached up to pull away the thick scarf from Elias’s mouth, cupping the area he assumed was the man’s jaw, and smiling when Elias leaned into the touch.

“What are you doing?”

Dark eyes narrowed, Elias’s lips turning down in a soft frown. “I was getting ready. Now I’m ready, and here so we can leave.”

A lot of things Elias did sometimes didn’t make much sense to Adam, but rather than get his bull flustered and upset, Adam would only question if he felt it was important. Adam could leave it alone but he questioned whether Elias could fit on the Tube without irritating the Londoners. It would be a tight squeeze and he didn't really care for anyone else's opinion anyway. Adam put on the soft smile he knew Elias liked seeing on him, the one his sweet bull claimed made Adam look like a fairy tale maiden waiting for her prince charming.

Elias was very proud and excited when Adam told him that he would always be Adam’s prince.

“Why did you dress so warmly, love?” He asked carefully, hands smoothing down where he believed Elias’s chest was. “It’s eleven degrees outside.”

Elias gave a huff, which Adam knew meant Elias was getting ready to explain himself as if Adam had accused him of something. Was it strange that he found it endearing now?

“Yesterday, I went outside in my normal outfits that I have been wearing during my time in London and lately, I have had to start layering with my jackets and sweaters.” Adam nodded along to this story, it making sense so far since it had grown colder. “But I went outside yesterday, and it was far too cold even with my sweater and jackets.”

Adam waited to make sure the explanation was over because if it was one thing that Elias did not like, it was when he was interrupted, and when it seemed like Elias was done, Adam spoke.

“Do you really need all this? I’m afraid this might be a bit much.”

“I do not like being cold, Adam.”

“Uh, no. I understand, trust me, love.” Adam smiled when Elias’s irritation seemed soothed by his pet names. “But I think you can fend off the cold, without all of this.”

He watched as Elias sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, thinking over Adam’s idea and putting it beside his own to compare. The furrow between Elias’s brows grew deeper as he eyes Adam with uncertainty and his mustache gave a slight twitch. “I do not like the cold, Adam. If I take these off and become cold on our way there, I will be very upset at you for making me cold, and it will ruin the whole night.”

When Elias had first talked to Adam like that, Adam had been ready to flip the bird at the large, poorly dressed man and go about his business. Who knew he, Adam fucking Towers, would end up in a long term relationship with the guy who had yelled and lectured at him for being too forward. Adam couldn’t help the fond smile he felt grow on his face as he reached up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Elias’s lips, humming against them softly when he heard Elias’s whimper. Without moving, keeping himself perfectly stretched up so he could be level with Elias, he smiled and gave his bull another kiss.

“You may go in whatever clothing you wish, darling.” He whispered softly, moving to run his nose along Elias’s beautiful cheek. “I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable if you become overheated. You always hate being too warm as well, but you pick; I want what’ll make you happy.”

He hummed sympathetically when he heard Elias sniff softly, knowing the man could get a little teary-eyed when people showed love for him. It was a reaction that still broke Adam’s heart, wanting nothing more than to hold Elias all day if it showed him that he is fully loved. He made a soft shushing sound when Elias whimpered because he couldn’t reach out to hug Adam in those large amazing arms. He reached up to kiss those pouty lips again, giving an appreciative purr when he felt Elias respond, his larger tongue moving into Adam’s mouth with ease and oh did he love this man! 

Trying to move closer to keep the kiss going proved a little bit harder than Adam thought, and his toes were starting to ache from standing on them for so long, but before he could move away he felt Elias jerk. A sound came from his bull’s mouth, a sound Adam knew far too well and he carefully set himself back down on his feet with a clearing of his throat. He didn’t dare look up at Elias, knowing that the man’s flushed face and panting would make him want to say screw the dinner date and pull Elias out of all those layers for more exciting activities. Adam smothered a quiet moan in the slick fabric of Elias’s coat, his own body reacting to his man. Adam had to resist the urge to try and grind into his marshmallow of a lover.

“Did you-?”

“I’m sorry!”

Adam shook his head, the noise of his hair rubbing against the coat louder than it really needed to be. He pulled away to give Elias a smile, his heart weirdly ready to burst that this giant hulk of a man could look so sweetly embarrassed for coming in his entire Arctic survival ensemble. 

“Don’t be sorry, Elias. You did nothing wrong.”

They slowly made their way back up the narrow stairs, Adam in front so Elias wouldn’t crush him if he tipped backwards, and into the bedroom where he helped Elias peel off the layers. A quick change of clothes led to another rapid change of clothes for them both because Adam couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

Elias had listened and wore a lovely sweater with a reasonably sized coat that Adam had found in the depths of the closet they shared. They arrived at the restaurant, flushed and happy. Adam grinned when Elias couldn't keep his hands to himself, boasting about how smart his Adam was and how in love they both were to the couple across the table. 

The best part was they were only fifty-five minutes late to dinner.


End file.
